Wizard Monkey
The Monkey Apprentice is a tower in the BTD series, debuting in Bloons Tower Defense 4, and continuing into Bloons TD 5. It is called a Monkey Wizard (BTD4) or a Master of Fire/Air (BTD5) at Level 5. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Hotkey: W Cost: 470/550/595 Description: Trained in the ancient arts of monkey wizardry. Learns new magic spells with every upgrade. This unit is flexible and will continue randomly using his old spells with his new ones. The Monkey Apprentice in BTD4 launches a blue ball that pops 2 bloons. Upgrades Intense Magic Cost: 255/300/325 Wizard's magic orb becomes more powerful, pop up to 7 Bloons at once. *The Monkey Apprentice's blue orb can now pop 7 bloons. *There is a bug where intense magic can pop an unlimited number of bloons, something like an ultimate version of the spike-o-pult . Fireball Cost: 255/300/325 Hurls a burning ball of flame that explodes on impact. *The Monkey Apprentice adds a fireball attack to his arsenal. The fireball has a small explosion radius and can also pop lead bloons. Summon Whirlwind Cost: 1700/2000/2160 Whirlwind will blow Bloons away from the exit, but will thaw Bloons and remove glue. *As an archmage, the Monkey Apprentice can now summon a whirlwind that will blow bloons back to the beginning of the track. Affected bloons will also be unglued/thawed. Tempest Tornado Cost: 6800/8000/8640 Tempest tornados pop Bloons as well as push them around. Affects up to 120 Bloons at once. *Monkey Wizards cast tornado spells instead of whirlwind spells. Tornadoes not only push bloons back, but also pop them (up to 120 at a time). Note: Tornadoes are very graphically-intensive, especially if pushing back lots of bloons, and may cause the game to crash (happens frequently with Bloons TD for iPhone/iPod). (Total Selling Price: 8,920) Bloons Tower Defense 5 Hotkey: H Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Trivia *There are some arguments about the Monkey Wizard and the Sun God arguing about who is stronger, because some people use Monkey Wizards instead of Sun Gods . Using them in collaboration is generally a good idea. Sometimes a player can be very unlucky and have monkey wizards that rarely cast tornado spell. *In BTD4, the first upgrade to the Monkey Apprentice changes its name to Monkey Sorceror. The second upgrade changes it to Monkey Mage. The third changes it to Monkey Archmage. The fourth and final upgrade changes it's name to Monkey Wizard. *In BTD4, the Monkey Apprentice, along with the Monkey Buccaneer, is the only unit that changes form upon each upgrade. *In BTD4, Tempest Tornado was the best tower for popping MOAB-Class bloons. *All of the upgrades for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons TD 5 can pop any type of Bloon. *In BTD5, the monkey apprentice is the only tower that can pop a lead bloon with no upgrades and without using explosives. *When you summon a phoenix, a ring of fire appears around the tower. *In the first release of BTD5, a Disciple of Fire could NLL (no lives lost) a MOAB. However, a Master of Fire can still do so if the ability is used. *In BTD5, with upgrades, a monkey apprentice uses multiple spells at once, however, he could only shoot one at a time in BTD4 *In BTD5, the Tier 1 upgrades give the Apprentice glasses. The Tier 2 upgrades give it a bigger hat. **The Monkey Sense upgrade shows a picture of a bigger hat. *It is the only tower that has 4 different attacks (inclusive Tornadoes or Dragon's Breath). *In BTD5, the Path 1 3rd and 4th upgrades is an specialises in air. The Path 2 3rd and 4th upgrades specialises in fire. Strategy *Since they can push back bloons, it is a good idea to place the tower near loops or near the end of the track. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles